Submaripper
The Submaripper appeared in season 4 of 2017 TV series called Dragons: Race to the Edge. The Submaripper is a large Tidal and Tracker Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Charybdis. The Kraken. Sea serpents. For centuries, frightened sailors have told tales of a beast that could turn the very oceans against them — if only they knew how right those myths were! The Submaripper dragon whips up whirlpools by creating a vortex in its mouth and start tsunamis when its massive body breaches the water's surface like a whale. Yet the Submaripper only unleashes these defenses when attacked by foolish Vikings and when it encounters its natural enemy, the Shellfire! The Submaripper is a gigantic deep-sea dragon that creates whirlpools and tidal waves to bring prey down to its waiting jaws. The Submaripper can be recognized by distinctive, foul-smelling bubbles that appear when it draws near. It reacts to vibrations in the water above it, and will follow them in the hopes of encountering food. It is typically not an aggressive dragon, but will lash out if threatened. The Submaripper doesn't breathe fire, but it vomits the shipwrecks it has ingested, spraying opponents with harpoon-studded debris. It also hunts prey by sensing their vibrations in the water, making the Submaripper the only dragon in both the Tidal and Tracker Classes! This dragon is massive, it is said to have teeth the size of Vikings. In addition, it has an unusually large head-to-body ratio for a dragon, and a rounded head and snout. It has several lobs and nubs on its back, along with stripes along its body. The Submaripper has short necks and wings. It also has frog-like legs with webbed feet. The Submaripper can be best described as being similar in appearance to an eel with legs (as well as a few traits similar to frogs). The Submaripper has various wattles and kelp-like structures that line its back and hang off its legs and sides. Submarippers are aggresive and territorial, unwilling to let anything get close to them, be it human or dragon. They spend most of their time sleeping on the bottom of the ocean, but they can be woken by the slightest movement in the water. Despite their hostile nature, Submarippers are grateful to those who help them, and will not hesitate in returning the favor. Powers and Abilities * Whirlpool Vortex: The Submaripper has the ability to create a whirlpool by sucking the nearby water into its mouth. It is powerful enough to suck down large ships or dragons that are around the size of Scauldrons and powerful enough to pull dragons that are above the water. * Tidal Waves: Though this ability hasn't been seen, the Submaripper has been stated to be able to create massive tidal waves in order to drown its victims by slamming its massive body onto the water's surface. * Gas Bubbles: The Submaripper exhales gas bubbles that have a foul odor, which can alert other creatures of its presence. * Firepower: The Submaripper is said to be able to vomit the shipwrecks it has ingested as harpoon-studded debris. However, this ability was never seen. * Strength & Combat: The Submaripper has proven to be an extremely strong dragon, as it is able to take on a Titan Wing Shellfire by using a full body tackle on the larger dragon. Underwater, the Submaripper can carry the weight of a large ship in its mouth, for Shipsbane could hold the weight of the cauldron with Hiccup inside, all while carrying Toothless on its tail to reach the surface. * Hunter: The Submaripper has proven to be quite an effective hunter, as it was able to devour ships, people, and dragons quickly, after using its powerful whirlpool vortexes. * Endurance & Stamina: The Submaripper is shown to be able to take multiple of Toothless' plasma blasts without showing any sign of being stunned or damaged by the hit. * Speed & Agility: It is shown that the Submaripper is able to move much quicker in the water than the Shellfire as well as making faster turns. It was able to evade a Shellfire's attacks with ease. * Aquatic: Being a Tidal Class dragon, the Submaripper is able to hold its breath for long periods of time underwater and swim with ease at great speed. * Intelligence: When the Submaripper realized that Hiccup was the one who freed it and that he was drowning inside the diving bell, it returned the favor by bringing him and Toothless to the surface and placed them on their ship. * Stealth: Despite its size, the Submaripper is quite a stealthy dragon, as it was able to sneak up on a Shellfire surrounded by sunken ships without any of the people or dragons noticing. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Aquatic Lifeforms Category:Kaiju Category:Reptiles Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe Category:Flying Creatures